Youth against drugs
by Caroliina
Summary: Hattori...done something idiotic as usual...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I don't owe anything. So here goes my first fic about Hattori and his "aho-she's-just-a-friend-and-nothing-more":  
**

**YOUTH AGAINST DRUGS  
**

* * *

Staircase of some kind of hotel, 11.30 P.M. 

The corridor was empty and silent. The silence was ringing kind of and there were absolutely no one climbing the stairs up or down. Even, if there was someone, his steps were almost impossible to hear, because floor was covered by a carpet. Fluorescent lamps made their cold light into the staircase and the corridor. The end of the corridor there was a door leading to the lounge of the hotel.

There were also other corridors, leading to the dead end, and more doors leading into the hotel rooms. All of them were identical and the rooms behind them were mostly alike too. The staircase seemed very uninteresting but it was some sort of peaceful too. Until...

The door (leading to the lounge) opened and two teens ran to the corridor. When they reached the staircase, they stopped. They were 16 or 17. The boy was dark-skinned, tall and strong. The girl was slender and pretty. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. They leaned against the wall and gasped hard, looking at each other. Then they started laughing.

"Why did we run?" she asked. Both their face was red because they ran. (Okay, maybe it's quite clear to all of us, right?)

"I dunno", he said, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked five minutes later.

"I", he started, still leaning against the wall, "I dunno." She started laughing too.

"You know nothing", she giggled and climbed couple of steps upwards. "Heiji? Are you coming?"

She raised her eyebrow and her smile dead. Her friend was still leaning against the wall, staring forward and not laughing anymore. He gasped harder, his face was pale and sweaty and his eyed were wide. He shook his head and some drops of sweat flew on the floor.

"Heiji?" she tried again. She flung her hand in front of his face but he didn't react.

"Heiji!" she yelped, grabbed his arm and noticed it was trembling and covered in cold sweat. He turned fast to her, still leaning against the wall and looked at her. That look made her back up a step or two. "Are you okay? You..."

"K-kazuha...?" he breathed. She raised an eyebrow once again.

Then, without any kind of warning, he kissed her. Right to her lips. Kazuha was stunned. She knew he had drunk and tasted alcohol. The kiss was wet, dark, hungry, hot, hard, sweet, rough and passionate. And not romantic at all. Their teeth made contact and Kazuha stunned even more. It took couple of seconds from her to set up her thoughts. _He doesn't know what he's doing_, she thought and pushed him away. He almost fell and leaned against the wall again.

"What have you drunk?" she yelled at him. He was looking at the floor again and sweats dropping from his face.

"I – didn't know it...was mine...", his talk was fuzzy and difficult to understand. Kazuha bend forward to hear better.

"What wasn't yours? That one you drank last?" he nodded and wound his arms around her neck and hid his face to her shoulder. Kazuha sighed deep, shook her head and stroked his hair. "So, you drank something drug? Don't worry; I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time in this kind of place."

She blinked him and saw tears guttering down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"I...I don't deserve ya...'zuha..." he cried against her shoulder. She hugged him.

"Come on, I'll help you to go to your room and sleep this drug out of your head."

* * *

They started climbing upstairs. That was difficult because it was almost impossible to Heiji to control himself. _When he gets clear again_, Kazuha thought when he fell once again, _I swear I'll hit him that hard he'll never forget it!_

Finally Kazuha and Heiji reached the seventh floor where their rooms were. Kazuha opened the door, using his key, and pushed him inside. She locked the door and Heiji turned to her just as she turned to him.

"Oh damn, I forgot...!" He was kissing her again. It was most like the same kind of as the kiss earlier. Kazuha tried to get rid of his hands around her body but there were no space enough to escape and Heiji was too strong. Her back was against the corner of the room and Heiji was everywhere else.

Kazuha was slowly losing her temper. She couldn't do anything else, tried aikido, but as known, there were no space enough. He tasted and smelled horrible and Kazuha thought fast, then bit his lower lip.

That worked. He cried loud, let go of her and withdrew a couple of steps. Kazuha sighed deep, until she raised her look. He covered his chin with his other hand, and then looked at it and she saw it was on blood, and so was his chin. Everything beneath his mouth was on blood. She gaped, then licked her teeth and could taste it. It seemed she had bitten a little too hard. She covered her mouth and gaped at him appalled and unable to say a word.

Heiji fell on the floor, now sitting on it, and started crying again, his back leaning against the opposite wall. (Kazuha was leaning against the other one). She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, calming down. It was horrible to see such a brisk and brave man like Heiji crying on the floor, sank deeply in his own self-pity, drunk, and in drugs of course. Kazuha commiserated him. _I'd rather be somewhere else. Anywhere. But I can't leave him now, like this. He was probably dead before tomorrow. _His chin bled still and some blood was on the floor too.

"'zuha...ya hate me..." he cried and looked at Kazuha's eyes. She kneeled in front of him. "...but I luv' ya anyway..."

Kazuha blushed deeply but knew he didn't know what he was saying or doing either. She swallowed her own confession and the feeling he had made raising in her, and smiled sadly.

"...aho", she said and wiped some blood and tears away with a tissue she had with. "We'll talk later. Now, go to sleep. That's what you need most."

"Kazuha...", he cried, not looking at her, holding her hand gently. "...I love ya so...ya have no clew how much..."

Later Kazuha had thought that she should get a diploma for calm-staying, in situation like this. She only took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times.

Somehow Kazuha did it. She couldn't lift him, but fifteen minutes later he was lying on the bed, on his back. He was still crying and moaning.

"'zuha, lemme kiss ya...jus' for once..."

Kazuha snorted, rolled her eyes, mumbled "aho", leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips. It was hardly a touch, but he closed his eyes and when Kazuha pulled back, she noticed he was asleep. She snorted again and grinned to herself.

"Aho", she said aloud and smirked at him. _Nobody's gonna believe this. Hattori Heiji, the great detective of West, in drugs. I can't wait 'till I have to tell him what he had said and done...and I wanna see his face! _

She glanced the back of her left hand, which was on Heiji's blood, looked at it sourly and wiped it, using his shirt. She checked the clock and it was one a.m., so she decided to sleep in the same room with Heiji. She glanced the bloody guy sleeping soundly on the bed, mouth open and chin still bleeding and making the pillow red. _Okay, he's not gonna wake up at least for couple of hours._ She yawned. _Should I do something with his chin?_ She glanced it and it looked like someone had just shot him through his chin. _Suck it up,_ a little voice told her in her head, _this is in fact your fault. You bit him, remember?_ Kazuha sighed again, then dug more tissues somewhere and started drying his face.

As his lower lip discovered underneath the blood, she saw something which made her feel sick.

Her teeth had made two small, bleeding holes in his chin. They were almost depend on each other; there were only a very small spot between them. Kazuha was afraid there would be a scar. _Well,_ she thought, an evil grin covering her face, _that's your punishment. Someone sees these marks, and you have to tell him how did you get them. And then you remember to stay far away from alcohol and drugs..._

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**AN**: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I can't write English so well. You maybe forgive me. You do? Thanks! 

Because I'm just a young girl from finland...but my English is 10 (I think it's A...I don't know much about other countries mark systems.)

I'm cursed. I always fall for these second-pairings. I mean look at them! Haha...I'm not a specialist but I'd call it "second-pairing" or "second-kind-of-pairing", because it seems like Shinichi and Ran are the "first-pairing"...Okay, I give up...

Please rewiew.


	2. chapter2

**I made it, finally. Too late now.**

**YOUTH AGAINST DRUGS chapter 2  
**

* * *

A small hotel room, 10.56 A.M. 

It was full day when Heiji woke up at least. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw only white mess. His head was awfully sore and he felt like it was full of water or something. He closed his eyes in pain. Then he tried to raise his head but it was heavy as a stone. An iron ore stone. He turned it to the left side and saw only more mess of colours. He thought he had some kind of hemicrania. The blood was beating in his ears and face and he closed his eyes tight for a moment and as he opened them, he sighed deeply when realising he wasn't dead yet. He wanted to cry out this pain but knew it would only get worse by doing so.

Five minutes passed and Heiji was starting to see something in that mess of colours. He realised it was a room. A hotel room, exactly. Light yellow wall, a window, a great, green linden outside it, a table, made in oak, some kind of book on the table (the name was on the back of the book, but he couldn't read it), white floor, a small, light brown mat on it, an armchair on the mat, matching the colour, an something in the chair. He blinked once, twice, and started seeing better the figure which was lying on the chair. His eyebrows rose slowly.

Kazuha?

_What.._

Thinking hurt. He made a silent groan and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Kazuha rose her head. She was awake. She saw Heiji was awake too, yawned sweetly, flexed her arms and smiled to him. That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made him forget his headache for a moment. He couldn't help it, he smiled slightly back.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he whispered back. His voice had vanished somewhere. As he moved his lips, he realised how it hurt in his lower lip and chin. He groaned quietly.

"How are you?" she asked, rubbing some sleep away from her eye.

"I feel terrible..." he whispered with closed eyes. A tear escaped from his other eye.

"I don't wonder." He didn't know what she meant by that but was too tired to ask. Kazuha stood up and walked across the room. "Can you sit?" She sat on the bed, next to Heiji's feet.

"I try", his voice was hoarse. She gave him a hand and he grabbed it. He tried to raise with help from her, but it was difficult and he was about to fell again but made himself sit anyway, next to Kazuha. He swayed a little and blinked a couple of times again. He could hear the blood flushing through his face downwards, out of his head and it made him feel a bit better. He wiped his face with his other hand (the other one was keeping him up). He looked at his palm, rose an eyebrow and then looked at Kazuha.

"...Why is my hand in blood?" He sounded like 15-year-old boy whose voice was breaking terribly. Talking made his chin and lower lip hurt.

"Long story", Kazuha said. "It's the same reason why your chin is sick."

"Spill it", he touched his lower lip in pain.

"Another time", Kazuha said and grinned slightly. She raised and walked to the door, opened it and turned to Heiji again. "Want something?"

"Y-yea, apples. And salmiac¹ and something for this too", he touched his chin once again.

"Okay", she smiled again and left.

* * *

**AN**: ¹Ammonium-cloride. This is a funny thing, because I tried to find out what does the Finnish word _salmiakki_ mean in English. _Salmiac_ was the best I found. I wrote it here, because my home you can walk a mile to a little kiosk, and you will found there, at the same shelf as candies, four of five different kind of cases, and inside is usually black little buttons, which taste salt, bitter and sappy. We call them _salmiakki_ in Finland. I think they taste bad, but I eat them anyway sometimes. And that's because they help when I got headache or motion sickness or sunstroke. I think it's because it's salt in them, and it raises the blood pressure a little, and that's also why people shouldn't eat them all the time. And yes, I'm not a chemist.

* * *

Heiji was alone now. He stood uneasily up, felt like the floor wasn't very stable and fell sitting again. He took couple of deep breaths. _What is it now? What have I eaten? Or drunk? I can't remember..._ Then he wiped his face again, tried to raise again, and forced his feet to keep him standing. There was some blood on the floor. _Maybe I drank. But why I still can't remember anything? And why is there blood on the floor? _He wondered still while leaning against the wall and wiping his forehead. It was hot and sweaty. _This is ridiculous._ He staggered to the bathroom door, got it open with a trembling hand and went inside. 

He looked at the mirror. A strong, dark, tired, sad, sick, pale and bloody guy looked back. He noticed his face was really covered by the blood, which had bled from the place between his chin and lower lip. _Someone probably hit me._ He undressed his dark-blue t-shirt. It smelled fabulously. Then he looked again the sad, now shirtless guy standing in the mirror. Then something on his chin caught his attention. He leaned closer the mirror, touched his chin and his eyebrows raised.

Two small holes?

_What the...?_

A punch doesn't leave this kind of mark. He snorted and pulled back. After all, he was a detective, and knew something about scars and gashes. What are they made by and staff like that. These marks were clearly from...

_...teeth?_

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the mirror-guy, thinking feverishly. The guy in the mirror was thinking too. He already forgot he had this hemicrania. Then it came again and he groaned. The guy in the mirror looked poor. He wiped his face in his dirty shirt and closed his eyes while leaning against the wall once again. The wall felt nice and chilly against his head and back. The blood was beating in his head it and he gasped a little. _Hey wait,_ he opened his eyes. _Did I bit by own lip? It was an accident...but...who bites his own lip that hard, even drunk?_ He groaned again. _Maybe I should go back to bed._

Then another thought crossed his mind. _Someone bit me? But why? And after all, how?_ He looked again the guy in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. _You agree? Phah, of course you do, you're just a mirror. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going crazy._ He wiped his face. _Suck it up, Hattori. And back to the point: someone bit me. But in heavens, how? Unless..._ The next thought made him blushing deeply. The guy in the mirror was gaping him.

"Haha, don't give me that! That's...that's impossible!" he said aloud and fingered the mirror guy, grinning incredulously.

"Is it?" The guy in the mirror crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Wha...? Hey, I know that look! You're making fun of me!"

"How could I? Remember, I'm just a mirror..."

"Okay...are we even talking about the same thing?" Heiji blinked and sighed.

"Of course, aho. Remember, I'm you!"

Heiji clawed the back of his neck. "Good point."

"So. You kissed someone", his mirror image said and blushed a little.

"W-wha...hey, wait. I know exactly I haven't kissed anyone yet, thank you very much!"

"Hm. But you can't be sure. You can't know what you have done last night."

"But..."

"Oh c'mon! Look at your chin! There you have evidence! You can't bit yourself that way, can you? Haha...don't even try."

Heiji thought a moment. "Am I nuts? I'm talking with my own mirror image..."

_Okay. Lets face the facts. I kissed someone. And that someone didn't like it. And bit me. That's the only possibility._ He blushed again. _But who?_

"Heiji!" someone was knocking the door and that made him fell back to this world. It was Kazuha's voice. "Open up, I forgot the key inside!"

Heiji stared at the room's door mouth open and eyes wide. He blushed even more deeply. _W-wait a sec, did I kiss Kazuha?_ He glanced the mirror guy and he just presented his palms and rose eyebrows.

"Um...c-coming...!" he said. Talking hurt still. He dressed his shirt again, walked almost straight to the door and opened it with still trembling hand. Kazuha came inside.

"Hey you, could you please wash your face? You look like you've been in a fight."

"Am I not? What?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Kazuha turned to him.

"Look", he said and touched his chin again. "These marks are from teeth."

Kazuha's reaction told enough to him. Her eyebrows rose, she blushed slightly and she wasn't looking at his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then her eyebrows set again and she looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"Go to shower, you smell like..." she turned away from him. _She simply doesn't get enough of that dark-red dress, _Heiji thought. _But to be honest, neither do I._

"And then you'll tell me everything I've done last night. Deal?"

"Deal. And now, the door is there", she threw him a towel and pointed the bathroom door. "And try to do something with that thing called face of yours."

* * *

Heiji rubbed his chin and it hurt. But that was the only way he could make it clean again. He noticed too, the gash wasn't bleeding only outside; he had to spit some blood out of his mouth too. That was odious. And another evidence for his kissing-theory. The dried blood was hard to clean. It seemed to be everywhere. It wasn't only in his chin; also his neck, shoulder, chest, cheek and ear were covered in it. There was some in his hair, nose and forehead too. _I can't believe this. After all, it was only a bite!_ Fifteen minutes later his face was its own colour again. 

"Don't forget the lips are very bleeding place if someone bits you there." Heiji turned to the mirror, wiped the steam away and saw the mirror guy again. He looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"You again? Oh great. Can't you just leave me alone?" Heiji said to him and dried his hair.

"No. You should know, if there's even a small scratch in the corner of your eye, for example, it bleeds like a river²."

Heiji wiped the mirror again. "Yes, I knew it. Now, try to be silent for a...minute? I bet you can't."

"Hah? Wanna fight?"

Heiji looked sourly at him.

* * *

**AN**: ²I have experience about this one. I was about two years old, I tripped, and I still have a scar in the corner of my right eye.

* * *

Kazuha was peeling an apple. _Woman's revenge, woman's revenge..._ She was grinning evilly. _When he finds out that he almost... _Another evil grin. She finished the apple and threw the peels to the bin. That was easy, because last spring she had learned finally, how to peel an apple, and keep the peel only one, long shred. She was proud of it. That dress she was wearing – she had found it in some sort of sale bin. It wasn't in fact only dark-red; there were dark-red and red stripes. But these two colours were almost the same. The dress shew her shoulders, but not too much. It was short, but not too short. It was short-sleeved and made in cotton. And it had been cheap too. She liked to wear it. And she had noticed that Heiji looked at her strangely when she was wearing it. Sometimes she almost thought he liked it. That look was so unusual in his face. She would call it almost – covetous? 

_Heiji is an aho._ She thought and nodded, raising her other eyebrow, while splitting the apple in four flanks. _But really...should I forgive him? Maybe just this once, because the truth is, he had exactly no idea what was he doing or saying. And it seems like he still haven't any. His chin looks like it's gonna be ill for a while. Well, he can't blame me. After all, he was the first aho who drank the drug. Not my fault..._

_But maybe I bit a little too hard. Okay, I admit it, but that's all, and I've got nothing to apologise. _She looked the apple with half-closed eyes and snorted. _But maybe I should anyway. I think he doesn't really understand why I went and...but, he was the one who almost ate me! Okay. I have to stop thinking about this before I start repenting it._

* * *

Heiji opened the bathroom door, came out and closed it. It made a little louder voice than it should have. Kazuha didn't even raise her look from the second apple flank she was working with. He walked across the room and she rose her look that much she saw he was wearing only his jeans, no any kind of shirt. His hair was wet and some cute way messy, it made him look like a wet long-furred dog that had just wiggled almost all the water away from its fur. She had to smile. He was just so sweet sometimes. Then he turned to her. Now she saw his chin clean and two marks from her teeth were clearly there. They could be seen far. _What a mess. But remember, HIS fault, everything, this whole mess._

"Hey 'zuha, did you buy salmiacs?" he asked, voice breaking still a little.

"Here", she dug the bag on the floor next to her feet and throw him a little case. "You're walking straight already." He didn't catch the case and picked it up from the floor. It seemed like he still had some problems with his head. She noticed he was still a bit pale and his hands were trembling.

"Your head still aching?" she asked.

"Well", he said and sat on the bed, opening the case, "It's kind of – staunched – and then it comes back more forcefully..."

"Mm", she raised and walked to him. "You know...before I tell you about last night - ", his eyebrows raised, he bit the apple and groaned as his chin was still sore and the eyebrows set again. Kazuha went on, " – I wanna do something." She stepped closer and her kneels touched his kneels. Her hand was playing with his hair and the other was holding his chin and made it raise a little, and him looking up at her. His eyebrows raised again and he blushed.

"W-w-w-wha...K-kazuha...?" was all he got out from his mouth.

"Do nothing, just stand up..." she whispered to him. He raised immediately and they were now standing very close, maybe a little too close. Kazuha took half a step backwards, still holding his neck.

"T-then...what is it?" he tried to think everything else than her hands around his neck but it was difficult. She slowly loosened her grip and let her hands wall on her sides. Heiji blinked and smiled slightly. She grinned at him and nodded slightly.

And then she hit him.

Hard.

Heiji was stunned. The strike was very forceful and it made him fall backwards and sitting on the bed again. He hadn't even noticed her hand's moves, she did it so fast and his left cheek and ear felt like it was burning. He tasted blood and realised his chin had just started bleeding again a little. He touched his cheek and it hurt more. _Whatta...?_

Kazuha sighed through her teeth. _I've been wanting to do that since always, but especially after last night._ She grinned at him evilly, glanced her right palm and raised her other eyebrow to him. His eyes were wide and he looked very poor while being like this, so speechless (that's not usual Hattori Heiji). Her hand had left a red mark in his cheek and her fingers could be seen clearly. She turned and walked to the armchair in silence, sat into it, and crossed her feet.

"...h-hey, wait. What was that for?!" he got his voice back, as hoarse as it had been earlier.

"That", she was still grinning and making him feel like he had just lost a war, "that was for everything you did to me last night, y'know."

He touched his cheek and the pain made him close his eyes and groaning silently.

"I", he started. His head was still aching. "I'm all ears."

* * *

"To get started", Kazuha said. Heiji bit the apple again and tried to dry his chin, which was bleeding a little, still. "How much do you remember?" 

Heiji thought a moment. "I – I swear I didn't drink myself drunkenness. All I took was one or maybe two, but nothing more!"

Kazuha nodded. "I know you didn't. I saw you. And I drank as much as you did and I wasn't as you were..."

Heiji raised his eyebrow and Kazuha bit her apple flank. "So you think I..."

"Hm-m. I think someone gave you something. Maybe it was an accident. I didn't even notice anything unusual, 'till we went to those stairs there. I realised you wasn't as you should be, when you..." Kazuha paused, making the silence ringing through his head. "...kissed me."

He blushed deeply. As his eyes had been wide when she had hit him, now they were even more. He blinked and hid his face to his palms. "You can hit me again, 'zuha."

Kazuha laughed. "Hey, I haven't even get started", she grinned while seeing him like that. He groaned.

"I'm not sure if I wanna hear..." he mumbled. Kazuha shook her head.

"You must. This is a part of your punishment."

"For what?" he asked with half-closed eyes.

Kazuha shew her finger and smirked. "I'm getting to it."

"Okay, talk", he realised he had no choice.

"Where was I? Oh yea. I thought you got some king of drug. I had no idea what was it and I'm happy it didn't kill you."

She bit her apple again. Heiji had just eaten his one and took one or two salmiacs.

"Drug?" he repeated. "Hm. No wonder why this hangover-kind-of."

"I thought you better go to sleep and so I drug³ you upstairs. And that wasn't easy because you seemed to lost your self-control and couldn't stand still."

* * *

**AN**: ³drag, drug,..whatever...

* * *

"And", she made a pause again. He was getting enough of pauses. "when we finally got into this room", she stood up and walked across the room, "you literally attacked me. And that wasn't nice at all." She leaned against the corner of the room, which was the same as it had been about 12 hours ago. "I was standing right here", she said. 

"What you mean by 'attacked'?" he wanted to know.

"Hm. That was second time you kissed me against my will", she walked back to her chair. "But this time it was impossible to escape to me. That was mean."

"..." he hid his face in his palms again.

Kazuha grinned. "No, no. Don't cry yet. I'm not finished."

"I'm hoping this will end soon..." he groaned.

"Not long", she said and blushed while going on again. "So. I couldn't get rid of your grip. I had no choice. And so I – " he raised his eyebrow, gaze asking. " – I bit you. Then you let me go. But hey – " she rose her hand, silencing him, because he was about to say something. " – I had no choice. You were way too strong. And honestly, I don't want to think about everything what would happen if I didn't bite you. I really don't like to be kissed against my will."

Heiji looked at her. She was looking at the floor. "...me neither", he cut the silence. "I...I'm sorry 'bout everything I did to you. You – " she rose her look and saw he wasn't looking at her either. " – you might hate me now."

She saw he tried to hide his tears. She raised and sat next to him.

"Yes I do", she said. He bent to her side and hid his face to her shoulder.

_But I love you anyway._

-Fin_- _

* * *

**AN**: Deep sigh 

Believe be, his chin will be hurt - a long while. I'm cruel, am I?

I can't be sure, but I think this is not the last fic I write. We'll see. My English still sucks, but I'm getting better, I hope.

Thanks for reading and please rewiev...I mean review...(a very difficult word, I still have no clue how should it be articulated.)

* * *


End file.
